1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diet aid devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel diet aid device and method which permit simple and accurate record-keeping of calories consumed and expended.
2. Background Art
An important aspect of maintaining physical fitness is to track net calorie intake, usually on a daily basis, and comparing this to a standard table of rates of calorie intake versus such factors as age, sex, and weight. It is known that some conventional calculators have been adapted to receive inputs of calories consumed and total the same over a period of time. However, no such calculators are known which permit simple and accurate record-keeping of net calories consumed in food and drink and expended by exercise and comparing this total to a predetermined goal.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel diet aid device and method which permit simple and accurate record-keeping of calories consumed and expended.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device and method that are easy to use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a device that is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.